Looking for You
by xCH3MIC4LZx
Summary: What if Teresa made it out that day somehow? What if Ilena survived as well? Can they find the will to find each other once again?  Irene/Ilena x Teresa :: femslash
1. Dreaming of You

**Why hello everyone! I just found this awesome new series and had to write this about my two favorite characters, Ilena/Irene and Teresa. I hope this was done alright. Hopefully I'll update soon~ Reviews are welcomed! xxx Chemie  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Silhouetted figures danced, sword to sword, in the moon's silver light. The tips of their blades shimmered with each ear-splitting scrape of their large weapons. All hopes for a peaceful, silent night died as the sounds of their spar echoed throughout the forest's clearing. No, this was no dance of war or fight, as the moonlight revealed their faint smiles. Along with their smiles exposed, it also gave away their distinct womanly figures and with that other distinct traits. Their silver eyes glowed and their paled features stood out in the dimly lit area as their claymores once again met.<em>

_In a final clash of sword, both women skid back in opposite directions, panting and gasping for breath as they came to a standstill. A sheen of sweat glistened on their brows, their chests heaving with the labor of their small brawl. The blonde, slightly taller woman was the first to straighten her posture and dug her sword into the fleshy ground beneath her feet. She took a grounding breath before sauntering her way over to her opponent. The small statured woman had also managed to catch her breath, leaving her claymore to take its place into the ground, just as the former had just done. As the woman approached, she brought her gaze up from the grassy terrain. The luminescence revealed her sharp facial features, and pointed ears. Her narrow, silver eyes met beautiful large, almond shaped eyes framed with flowing, wavy blonde tresses._

_The blonde stood in front of her, a look of yearning in her eyes that was so intense they would've been given them away in an instant. Her ivory hand made its way through the other woman's silvery tresses, a smile dressing her countenance. The paler woman took a gentle hand that was bigger than her own, and placed it against her cheek, earning a sigh from its owner._

_"I've missed this, Ilena." Her eyes had already given her away, as well as her now relaxed posture. Ilena, as she had been named, stood up straighter and moved her arms to wrap themselves around the other's neck. "As have I, Teresa." The silver haired woman whispered into her ear. Teresa slipped her arms around Ilena's slender waist, pulling her close. The blonde pressed her lips to her forehead before resting her chin on top of her head. Ilena gave one of her rare smiles as she pulled back and cupped her cheek with her dainty hand. It was then she closed the space between them and pressed her lips to the slightly taller woman. The blonde gratefully returned the gesture, resting a hand on Ilena's hip._

_Teresa pulled back only to rid the smaller woman of her armor, letting Ilena return the gesture. Before either could blink, Ilena was gently laid onto her back, the night illuminating her face. Teresa gazed down at her as she loomed over her. "You are so beautiful, my Quicksword." She whispered, letting her eyes wander Ilena's petite figure. Ilena's face was once again dressed with a small smile. "No, my love. I believe you are the one who is truly beautiful. I don't know if I'm worth-" She was cut off with a swift kiss to her soft lips. "Don't even think of finishing that sentence. You, Lena, are my love, my whole life. Don't you ever believe otherwise." Ilena felt a heat creep up behind the skin of her cheeks and she had to avert her gaze away from Teresa's intense stare._

_"Don't look away. Then I can't see your beautiful eyes."_

_"You're doing this to me on purpose." This earned a giggle from the blonde._

_"I can't help it, you're just adorable." Ilena's eyes narrowed earning a growl with no real vice behind it._

_"I am not!" A string of giggles left ivory lips as soft, pale ones were once again being ravaged. Teresa made her way down her neck eliciting a muffled moan from Ilena. Teresa pulled back to whispered in her ear. "I quite enjoyed that sound." Ilena rolled her eyes before closing them as Teresa left a trail of kisses from the back of her ear to her prominent collar bone. Teresa fisted the side of Ilena's uniform, cursing it for being in her way. Ilena stifled a chuckle and Teresa gave her a childish pout._

_"I apologize, my dear Teresa, but it was much too endearing." She said, reaching up to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. Her smile faded and she stroked Teresa's cheek with her thumb. "We don't have the time I'm afraid." Ilena's velvety voice lacked conviction, giving away what she really wanted and what she knew was right. Teresa rested her forehead against the other's, eyes closed in solemn silence. "I wish we had time. I wish I could just be with you all the time. My hearts aches, Ilena."_

_Ilena felt her own human heart ache. She offered a sad smile, staring into her eyes. "I know. Maybe someday we'll get lucky…" It was false hope. They were Claymore, warriors that were damned to die. They were only in the teen rankings, but they were moving up quickly. They both held much promise for the Organization and if their feelings were found out- they could be dead instantly. Teresa of the Faint Smile and Quicksword Ilena were forces to be reckoned with._

_To any other warrior or civilian, they were cold hearted and ruthless, stoic beings, and their hearts only purpose was to keep them alive. They felt nothing and their lust for blood went unmatched by any and all other warriors. But to them, this couldn't be farther from the truth. Both women, when in the presence of each other, were consumed by a feeling that only a human heart could fathom. But they considered themselves humans. They were not monsters, no matter what anybody told them._

_Teresa let a tear fall from her pale eyes and rolled to her side to lie beside Ilena. The silver haired woman adjusted herself to face her blonde secret lover. Teresa's hand lay over Ilena's hip and pulled her closer to herself. "Can you stay the night?" She whispered, trying to hide her sadness. Ilena was not one to cry, but she hated when Teresa did. "They're expecting me back early in the morning. I can stay until you fall sleep." Her whisper sounded broken and heavy. Teresa buried her nose into the soft and familiar tresses of silver hair, feeling despair overcome her. "I won't be able to sleep. I want to spend every second with you."_

_Ilena leaned up and kissed her lovingly on the lips, her desperation obvious. "I know. But you need rest. We'll see each other again, Teresa." Teresa returned her kiss, feeling sobs overcome her. She fell asleep that night with Ilena in her arms. When she woke, the pale woman was gone. With her, she took a piece of her heart as well. But because she was on her way to the top, she put on her façade and went about her routine as normally as she could._

_'Until we meet again, my Ilena.'_

* * *

><p>Teresa's eyes opened with a start, feeling a weight on her chest. She looked down to see a ball of energy staring at her, a broad smile on her face. "Morning, Teresa!"<p>

The woman stared before smiling, kissing the child on the forehead. "Good morning, Clare." She picked the child up, sitting on the edge of her bed and tickling the child shortly before putting the girl down. In a fit of giggles, Clare's green eyes made their way to her surrogate mother figure. Immediately her face fell and she wrapped her arms around her waist. "Teresa…? What's wrong?" Teresa frowned, not wanting to burden Clare with her troubling dream. She kissed her forehead again before standing. "Nothing, sweetheart. It was a bad dream, that's all."

She wished that's all it was. Bad dreams she could handle any day but when the dreams involved her most treasured, most likely deceased, beloved, she was left only to hurt. Clare had filled her with a sense of purpose and given her life so much meaning. Clare was also very special to her and she loved her very much. But she couldn't help but wish that Ilena, her one and only true love, could share her new found life with her. They could be a family.

She took Clare's hand leading her to their small kitchen to get breakfast started. She looked out the window for a moment.

_'Ilena…' _She shook her head, and tended to the child tugging her hand. The child who had saved her from a life of misery.

_'I wish I could share this with you… my love.'_


	2. Traumatic Encounter

_The girl we'd come to know as Priscilla quickly changed into a monster. An Awakened Being at that too. Noel, Sophia and I could stare in disbelief and pure shock as Teresa barely managed to keep her arms from a swift removal, curtsey of Priscilla. Swords clashed over and over again, so fast no one could even watch what was happening. The monster's blade swung, almost killing the innocent girl hiding behind a boulder. A sharp gasp left me, and I quickly moved in, sweeping the girl off her feet and to safety. I put an arm in front of her, still not able to help Teresa in her battle. I was helpless. I bared my teeth and snarled as my heart ached. A blade came down, cutting Teresa's arm. _

"_Teresa!" Her name left my lips before I could think. The girl stared at me, confused. I had been here to collect her heard after all. I wish they hadn't called on me to do it, when I received my mission. When they told me of Teresa's crime, I almost collapsed from shock. Now, as I stood her with Teresa's most precious treasure at my side, it seemed I may not have to do the job. If Teresa were to die on me, I would never be the same. She was the reason I had stayed alive. She was and still is my reason for living. _

_Teresa swung her swung her mighty sword, leaving her right side vulnerable. The moment I saw Priscilla make her move, I jumped in. I heard the girl gasp as I moved with inhuman speed to get to Teresa. I couldn't let her die today. I owed it to her._

"_Ilena, no!"_

_My blade went to meet hers and we clashed. Priscilla raised her brow at me, wondering what has come over me. "Ilena, are you a traitor too?" I grit my teeth in response. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Noel and Sophia sharing looks of sympathy. "I'm repaying an old debt. You're too young to understand." I told her before fending off her blade. "Teresa, leave now. You cannot die here. We will take Priscilla." I could almost hear the tears forming in her eyes. "Ilena, please… You can't, you'll die." I closed my eyes briefly before opening them. "Then so be it. As long as I know you will live on, I accept death." A choked, broken breath reached my ears. Priscilla let out a battle cry and again I defended Teresa. "Leave now!"_

_She muttered words that I haven't heard in so long, and my heart fluttered. Those words gave me the strength to accept the one, imminent thing that I feared the most._

_Death._

_Noel and Sophia were quick to join me in the fight as soon as Teresa ran with Clare. I leapt out of the way of an oncoming attack, feeling sharp shards of rock cut my face. Priscilla quickly knocked Sophia down as Noel cam up from behind, landing a blow to her shoulder. The beast screamed as the woman's claymore sliced her arm. She swung her free arm, knocking Noel to the side. The demon watch as she skid and her fearsome eyes landed on me. "You let the traitor go. You will die." _

_With those words, she leapt towards me, slashing her blade across my chest. I stumbled back and brought up my blade quickly to defend myself. I closed my eyes and I released my yoki, feeling me arm awaken. I had to give Teresa time to escape. I released my quickblade, slashing anywhere I could reach. We fought with all our might, blades scraping and cutting at every chance. If I wanted to get out of here alive, I had to fight with everything I had in me. _

_I hung on to Teresa's last words to me, letting them fuel my need to live. My drive to keep going on was my only hope of making it out with my life. Before I could see it coming, I felt a force throw me back, and I skid until I heard and felt a painful crack. I cried out and looked to find my arm had been dislocated and was turned at a nasty angle. I closed my eyes trying to heal myself, but wasn't given the light of day. I felt pain erupt from my abdomen, and let out a weak cry. I forced my eyes open to find that the attack was thwarted by none other than Noel. If she hadn't been there, I would've died. _

_It was then I began to lose it, my level headed calculating ways started running out the door, and I was left to struggle with my raising panic. It took me over so fast- the pain, the shock, even the confusion- it was all getting to me. It was all threatening my calm composure and my heart began to pound against my chest, threatening to burst at the seams. _

_I forced myself to stand, needing to fight. I will not die in vain. My once silver eyes opened to reveal they had turned golden- the result of my yoki coursing through my body. I picked up my blade and joined the fight again. Vigorously, I wielded my blade, determined to win against Priscilla, the newly deemed Awakened Being and make sure she wouldn't get out alive. But that was too much to ask. I brought my claymore down upon her as she fought Noel and Sophia and managed to cut her. It was then her fingers lashed out, piercing Noel's body. Next, a finger wrapped itself around her arm and clearly tore it off. Priscilla tossed the limp girl and arm to the side, focusing on Sophia and I._

_The fight just didn't want to end. I could feel Sophia growing tired, her worry for Noel was starting to get to her. I, myself, had begun to feel exhausted. But, in that moment we left our guards down, Priscilla made her move. So quickly she pierced Sophia, the attack knocking her unconscious immediately as her head hit the concrete ground. I was next and I couldn't even bring myself to move. Her claws scooped my up in her large hand, intending to crush the life out of me. I felt my insides being squeezed and I closed my eyes, feeling regret take me over. I let Teresa down._

_Suddenly, a claymore came from Noel's direction, cutting Priscilla's hand off. She screamed and turned to her, anger burning in her eyes. I feel to the ground, not able to get back up. "Ilena!"_

"_We need you!"_

_The world began to spin around me and everything went black._

* * *

><p>Ilena opened her eyes, feeling her heart racing. The memory haunted still, even though a few years have passed since then. She still felt the terror whenever a flashback would hit her. She never truly recovered from that day.<p>

A sigh left her lips as stretched her neck. _'Drat. I fell asleep again?'_ Sleep was no friend of hers, that was for sure. She stood up from her chair, earning a popping sound from her back. She groaned, stretching to relieve some of the pain in her body. She turned her head to face a small opening in her living space. The sun was just rising over the barely seen horizon. Ilena smiled, thinking of only one person.

'_Teresa… I hope you are faring well. The sun is shining for you today.'_


	3. Upheaval

**Another update! I have a request for the readers: should this story have a happy, sad or bittersweet ending? (I don't really have a plan. I just write.) Let me know! Leave your thoughts in a review! Cant wait to get this show on the road! :D Enjoy you guys! **

* * *

><p>"Teresa, do you think we can go into town today?"<p>

The child's voice made her heartbreak. She hated having to keep her hidden and cooped up all the time, but she had no choice. If they were to find them… Teresa didn't want to think about. "I don't know sweetie. What do you need?" She asked, walking over to the child with their breakfast. Clare smiled and sat at the small table. "Thank you!" She replied cheerfully, taking a bite. Then she began to think of her answer.

"I don't know. I feel like we should be in town for the day. Have you ever had a gut feeling about something?"

The blonde's stomach did a flip. _'You have no idea, sweetheart…'_ She smiled and nodded, taking a bite. "Yeah, I have. Is it a strong feeling?" The girl nodded while chewing her food. Teresa thought for a moment and against everything in her being to say no, she agreed. "Alright. After we wash up, we'll head to town, okay?" Clare smiled. "Yay! Thank you Teresa!" She exclaimed gratefully.

They ate their breakfast as a smiling Clare chattered on about anything and everything that came to her head. Teresa did her best to respond, but she was worried about everything that had happened that morning. Clare wanting to go to town and the dream about… Ilena.

Teresa kept the woman's memory close to her heart, but tried not to think about her too much. She would not be able to keep herself sane if she kept thinking about her. The pain was so great even if so much time had passed. After not hearing anything in years, she was sure Ilena had perished along with Noel and Sophia. She refused to truly believe though it seemed very possible. She knew Ilena was a strong woman but that Priscilla… she was truly a monster. If it was ever confirmed that Ilena was dead, she would never forgive herself. She left her to fight and not even help her.

She felt a wave of pain come over her as she remembered the elven woman's face and her lithe, slim figure. Her ethereal beauty went unmatched and it was something she had yet to see in any other woman. Something she was sure she would never witness again. The child finished her breakfast cheerfully taking her plate to the wash bin and placed it in before hurrying to get washed up. Teresa finished hers as well, and decided to wait for Clare to come back inside. She took her plate and set in the bin, hanging her head. She made her way to the counter, letting the weight of her pain make her soul feel heavy as the chains of her muddled past. Her hands clutched its edge before a free hand pounded the counter top. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to not let it get to her.

"Ilena… why? Why did you risk you life! Why did you leave me!" She shouted as she crumpled and slowly slid to the floor, the aching of the presence missing in her life twisted her heart painfully. "I loved you. So much, words can't fathom…" A pained whisper echoed the house.

"Teresa…"

Teresa gasped and didn't even look behind her, suddenly feeling angry at herself for letting herself break. "Who is Ilena, Teresa?" An innocent voice came closer to her, and sat beside her. The woman wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "She was… very special to me Clare. I miss her a lot." A frown slowly crossed her face and she rested her hand on Teresa's arm. "She's not… gone is she?" A tear rolled down her ivory cheek and she felt her heart give out.

"I don't know Clare. I wish I could see her again…" Clare wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, trying to offer her comfort. The blonde ran her fingers through Clare's hair and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to go get cleaned up, then we'll head into town, ok?" The girl nodded and kissed Teresa on her cheek, trying to offer some solace. As Teresa stood, Clare took her hand. The blonde met her green eyes and the child spoke.

"She loves you too, Teresa."

Teresa's eye widened and she gazed at her. "What makes you say that?" Clare gave a small smile. "Isn't she the one that saved us from that monster a little while ago? She did that out of love, didn't she?" Teresa stooped down to her level, resting her hand on the small shoulder. "She did. She did indeed." She smiled sadly before heading out to wash up.

She made her way to the spring and gazed at the sky, the sun making it's daily travels across that atmosphere. She smiled, running fingers through her wet hair.

"Ilena, do you remember watching the sun come up with me?"

* * *

><p><em>Knock, Knock, Knock.<em>

The moment the sound reached her ears she grabbed her sword ready to attack if it was deemed necessary. She looked out the window and two familiar faces greeted her. She hurried to the door and opened it. The two women hugged her and she awkwardly returned it. She wasn't touchy feely unless it was one woman.

"Noel, Sophia. It's good to see you again." Sophia smiled and Noel smirked. "You too, Ilena."

"We need to talk. We have some news for you." The former number two raised a slender eyebrow before letting them into her small dwelling. "Is that so?" She closed the door and turned to face her companions.

They nodded at her, and Ilena could feel their nervousness as it grew apparent on their faces. "We have two things for you." The elven woman leaned against the door frame, waiting for them to continue.

"First, reliable sources tell us that the Organization is starting to hunt us down. They didn't find our bodies in the graves. Keep your eyes open." Ilena frowned. Of course they'd find out they're alive. It wouldn't their life if they could live in peace.

"The second piece of information?" She asked, resting a hand on her hip. Sophia opened her mouth to speak but looked to Noel, who rested a hand on her shoulder. Ilena felt her heart drop.

"If you're going to tell me she'd dead, I don't want to hear it." Noel looked up and shook her head. Ilena gave a puzzled look.

"It's actually the opposite." Ilena's heart skipped a beat. "Ilena… We've heard news that Teresa is alive."

Ilena's eyes widened as shock rocked her body to the core. She didn't think Teresa was ever dead, but hearing she was alive was something she'd been dying to hear ever since they parted ways. Her narrow eyes looked past them, to the sun that her and Teresa were both looking at. "I… I see." Was all she could manage to say.

"Well?" The spiky, short haired woman looked at the silver haired beauty, crossing her arms. A narrow brow was raised again. "Well, what?"

"Are you going to look for her?" Sophia's gentle face watched Ilena carefully. She was hoping that this news would bring the broken warrior some solace, some form of happiness. Sophia and Noel knew of the women's relationship, easily. It was so obvious, it was painful. Sophia wanted Ilena to be happy. She knew the elven woman was torturing herself out of the guilt and pain she felt that day. It was arduous to watch her struggle the way she was. With the new information presented, maybe they could be given the chance they deserved.

Ilena hung her head. "What if she'd happy without me there? She has that child to take care of. I don't want to show up and ruin everything she's worked for." Noel was the first to respond, her short temper coming to a boiling point.

"Are you insane! Teresa loved you, Ilena! She loved you like no one else and I can assure you that she misses you, whether you think so or not! So stop hurting yourself and go find her! You guys have a chance!"

Ilena's breath hitched in her throat, and her gaze was averted to the floor. Her heart was hurting too much to try and meet her friend's gaze. She heard gentle footsteps come forward to reach her. A hand rested on her shoulder. "Ilena, listen to me. You need to forgive yourself now. You can't keep doing this to yourself. You deserve to be happy. We'll help you find her, if you'd like." Sophia's soft voice was hushed as she tucked a lock of silver hair behind a pointed ear.

"No… I have to find her myself. But I'll do it on my own time." She muttered back, looking away. She didn't like being cornered, back to the wall. Sophia smiled and rubbed her back, giving a curt nod. "If you so wish. Noel and I are still here for you."

Noel walked forward. "It's not a sin to be happy, you know." The addressed woman nodded. "Thank you, Noel, Sophia. It means a lot to me." Sophia gave her another awkward hug before walking to Noel. "We'll be in touch." With that they let themselves out and Ilena was left alone with her thoughts. Her heart was pounding and aching for Teresa but the fear in her was screaming at her to leave it be. Ilena dropped to her knees, not able to stand anymore.

"Teresa…" She whispered. She stood, feeling somber and heavy. _'I need to think…'_ She walked over to her drawers and pulled out her usual outfit; a leather, short dress with many buckles and ties. She slipped on her arm covers and boots and put her claymore on her back.

Once she was ready, she pulled on her cloak and was out the door. Little did she now that Fate was beginning to turn the gears and life as she had come to now it was about to be turned upside down.


End file.
